Por y para Draco
by pandoras little helper
Summary: Crabbe y Goyle siempre fueron los subditos de Draco, ¿qué pasará el día que se den cuenta de que están enamorados de él? Oneshoot compartido con Pandora Lover. LEMON!


**_Bueno, esto ha sido una historia de lo más improvisado. Así hablando con mi amiga Pandora Lover le he comentado de coña que tenía la teoría de que Crabbe y Goyle estaban enamorados de Draco y se saciaban el uno al otro. Pues con su base de artista que tiene y mi capacidad para hacer lemons de YAOI os dejamos esta historia._**

**_Pandora Lover no recomienda el lemon para esta historia, pero a mí me parece Genial._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Por y Para Draco_**

Siempre fueron invisibles. La sombra del más apuesto de Hogwarts, ese rubio de ojos plateados que quitaba el aliento a todas cuantas pasaban por su lado, ese apuesto alumno de linaje limpio, perfecto. _Draco Malfoy_.

Ellos simplemente permanecían allí, tras él, como custodiando un preciado tesoro, cubriéndole las espaldas, observando sus pasos, admirándose de aquella elegancia y porte que poseía. Pero, aun estando cerca del líder, del popular, ellos continuaban siendo invisibles. Las chicas prácticamente salían despavoridas en cuando se les acercaban, y los chicos no les tomaban en serio. _Las ratas de laboratorio de Malfoy_.

Su frustración aumentaba cada día, porque sin él, _cuando él no estaba_, cada uno de ellos se abandonaba por su lado. Crabe se despedía de Goyle como si éste no importara nada, pero daba igual, porque Goyle hacía lo mismo. Se encerraban en sus pensamientos en los que se convertían en personas como él, como Draco Malfoy, lo suficientemente populares para poder prescindir de amigos como ellos.

Ninguno entendía el porqué de aquella dependencia, ninguno sabía porque ya no veían al resto del mundo cuando pasaban por su lado. Nada era lo mismo y no entendían la razón, _hasta aquel día_. Como era normal, Draco les dijo que se pasaran por el baño de prefectos en cuanto terminaran su trabajo de Pociones, pero ellos _no esperaban_ lo que iba a ocurrir.

Fue entrar por la flamante puerta y encontrárselo, tan bello, tan _prefecto_, tal y como nunca le habían visto. Fue todo lo que necesitaron para entender lo que llevaba ocurriendo tanto tiempo, pero fueron casi incapaces de disimular…

- ¿Habéis terminado mi trabajo de pociones? – preguntó mientras ambos miraban embobados la perfección de todo su cuerpo - ¿Hola?

Pero ellos no podían dejar de mirar los firmes glúteos de su amado. Tan perfectos como nunca los habían visto, como nunca los habían imaginado.

- ¿Me queréis contestar? – sentenció Draco mientras se giraba, haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle rozaran el desmayo por lo que veían ante ellos - ¿Qué coño estáis mirando?

- Esto… Eh… Nada… Eh, ¿el trabajo? Aquí está, Draco. Bueno… que, yo me voy eh, hasta luego – fue lo único que pudo articular Goyle antes de salir corriendo.

- Si, yo también – añadió acto seguido Crabbe.

Ambos habían visto lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los miembros de ambos estaban erectos como nunca y en el éxtasis que sintieron ante la imagen de Draco tal y como Dios lo había traído al mundo (solo que algo mas "crecidito" en todos los sentidos) tuvieron tiempo para mirarse el uno al otro y darse cuenta de que el sentimiento que estaban experimentando, lo estaban experimentando los dos.

Fue por eso que Crabbe encontró a Goyle esperándole junto a su cama con la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Ellos habían sido tan invisibles que ni ellos mismos se habían visto el uno al otro. No se gustaban, ni se atraían, aunque, en realidad, no importaba. Porque lo que a ellos les interesaba jamás sería suyo. Ellos vivían _por y para_ Draco, para cumplir sus caprichos, para obedecer sus reglas, para soportar sus regaños y reír sus gracias. _Por y para él_.

No hicieron falta palabras, la sedienta lengua de Crabbe pronto irrumpió en la boca de Goyle, para saciar lo que Draco no le proporcionaba, lo que no _les _proporcionaba. Poco a poco fueron quitándose la ropa el uno al otro. Aunque la persona que tenían delante no era Draco, para su cerebro estaban besándole a él y fue finalmente Goyle quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso para calmar las ansias del pene de Crabbe. Primero con las manos, luego con la boca. Saboreándolo en todo su esplendor, intentando no recordar que en realidad no era Draco. Cuando finalmente el miembro de Crabe pudo descansar, cogió a éste entre sus brazos y lo transportó hasta su cama, mientras lo besaba, lamiendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo, para finalmente decidirse a dar el paso final. Inclinó a Crabbe bajo él, cerró los ojos e introdujo su pene extasiado y a punto de reventar en el cuerpo de éste y, con un suave movimiento al principio, comenzó a volar oyendo los gemidos de Crabbe, para aumentar la intensidad cuando él se lo pedía. Pasaron horas hasta que se cansaron de darse el amor que nunca provendría de donde ellos lo querían.

Crabbe despertó al día siguiente esperando encontrar a Goyle a su lado, pero no había nada. En el fondo, le dio las gracias por desaparecer para no tener que hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El pensamiento de que lo ocurrido bajo aquellas sabanas hacía unas horas había sido el día más feliz de su vida le asaltó. ¿Acaso estaba enamorándose de Goyle?

Mientras tanto, Goyle se había levantado, completamente asustado al encontrar a Crabbe a su lado aquella mañana. Se levantó en silencio y huyó. Se sentía sucio. Por más que se duchaba no lograba limpiar su conciencia por haberse acostado con Crabbe sin quererle. Fue entonces cuando entró Draco, tan perfecto como el día anterior, creando en Goyle la misma reacción.

Fue entonces cuando sintió de nuevo la necesidad de Crabbe y, olvidándose de lo sucio que se sentía hacía unos minutos, corrió en su busca, para saciar de nuevo aquel sentimiento. Sin saber que en realidad, Crabbe ya no lo hacía con el mismo fin que él.

* * *

_**En principio pretende ser un oneshoot pero si alguien quiere continuar la historia veremos que podemos hacer entre Pandora Lover y yo.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado =)  
**_


End file.
